Errónea confesión
by Luna-Uzumaki-Hyuga
Summary: es el día blanco Naruto va a confesarse a la persona que le gusta como saldrá todo esto
Hola a tod s bueno este one-shot lo dedico a mis lectores de **Slave to love,** espero que les guste.

 **Palabras:1404 (** sin contar con notas de autor, titulo, etc.)

 _Disclaimer_ : Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto así como la imagen es propiedad de su respectivo autor.

 **aviso** : Este Fic participa en el Reto Inspírate en la imagen del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas.

.

 _ **Errónea confesión**_

.

 **Naruto pop**

Hoy es 14 de marzo, por fin se lo diría...ya lo estuve pensando desde hace diez años.

Animado, me levante de la cama y salí al balcón mire hacia abajo. Ahí estaba con su cabello negro, regando las flores.

-Ah-suspire, al instante me arrepentí, me había escuchado- Uff, eso estuvo cerca- Susurre entrando al departamento. Después de poner me mi remera negra y mi pantalón anaranjado. Salí del edificio directo a la florería Yamanaka, de compré una rosa roja.

\- Jajaja picaron- dijo Ino- Con que una chica, ¿La conozco?-

\- Eh, Por que piensas eso Ino-chan- Dije nervioso

-Como por que Baka es obvio, la rosas rojas significan amor, pasión- expuso con un aire de sabiduría- ¿Así que para quien son?

\- Chau Ino-chan- Salí corriendo de allí

"Ay por poco y lo descubre" pensé sonrojado caminando hacia el interior del hotel.

 **En mi departamento...**

Flor: listo

Vestimenta: común

Declaración: listo- repase mentalmente, y a la vez recordando mis patéticas practicas frente al espejo.

 **-.-.-.-FLASHBACK-.-.-.-**

-Eres la clase de chica que sin compartir la cama llenas mi interior con bellos sentimientos que sin pensarlo te quiero como la dueña de mis pensamientos-no se, muy raro-

-No sé si me gustas o si te amo, si te quiero, o te necesito, todo lo que sé, es que me encanta la sensación que tengo cuando estoy contigo- -noo, muy cursi-

-oye tú, te amo- no muy directo

-ahhh, como lo digo- grite, tirándome al piso.

-Ya sé, Solo le diré lo que siente mi corazón aunque tal vez me lo rechace pero no me quedare con la duda de que habría pasado si te lo hubiera dicho.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.- FIN DEL FLASHBACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Bueno, lo último y mas importante, el cuál voy a entregarlo en bandeja de plata para ser amado o tal vez desechado.

MI CORAZÓN: Listo

Con la mirada decidida salí por mi balcón que estaba hecho un basurero: posters, revistas, mantas, sillas, macetas, ah mi pelota ( tanto la había buscado), una ¿caña de pescar?; enserio tengo que limpiar este lugar. Y al fin la baranda (o reja) del balcón, mire hacia abajo esperando pacientemente a que saliera, hasta que, la puerta se abrió. Colgándome del balcón con mis pies sujetándome baje hasta el piso de abajo, quedando colgado y dándole la espalda.

Agarre su baranda, y mostrando la rosa lo dije.

-tengo algo que decirte a ti...te amo.-

Un silencio sepulcral lleno el ambiente y yo recién le dirigí la mirada. Ambos nos callamos quedamos callados, procesando la información. Delante de mí no estaba Hinata-chan estaba, estaba Sasuke.

-AHHHH- gritamos al unisono, ante el horror Sasuke había tirado los broches ,con los cuales estaba colgando la ropa.

-Sasuke nii-san, ya secaste la r...- Su voz se quedo atrancada en la garganta, sus hermosos ojos estaban desorbitados expresando horror.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **POP SASUKE**

Hmp, hoy es 14 de marzo, tengo que visitar a mi hermana menor,Hinata.

Ya en el Hotel Konoha que era en donde vivía. Después de que me abriera la puerta. 14:56 P.M.

-Hola Hinata-

-Hola Sasuke nii-san, pasa, ¿Como estas?-

-Bien-

\- Siéntate, quieres algo para beber-

-Un café no estaría mal- Conteste después de sentarme en el sofá.

\- Y que te trae por aquí- Menciono sentándose en otro sillón

-Nada, es que acaso no puedo visitar de vez en cuando a mi hermanita-

\- Ah, no solo es raro que vengas, hace tiempo que no nos vemos-

\- ¿ Y que hacías?-

-Estaba por secar mi ropa- Pero al ver que me había terminado el café- ¿Quieres más café, nii-san?

\- Ah, no gracias-

\- Espera un rato voy a lavar las tazas- Dijo Hinata recogiendo la mesa

\- Te ayudo en algo- dije

\- Puedes secar la ropa, por favor-

\- Claro-

Saque la ropa de la lavadora y fui al balcón a tenderla, iba a poner el broche a la última prenda. Pero de la nada salio un chico rubio, Naruto Uzumaki.

Este se agarro de la baranda y me mostró una rosa.

-tengo algo que decirte a ti...te amo.-Dijo mirando hacia abajo.

Apenas termino de decir eso me quede en shock, que dijo ese *baka ( idiota). Cuando entendí las palabras que dijo lo único que puede hacer es gritar de horror.

-Ahhh- Gritamos los dos

-Sasuke nii-san, ya secaste la r... - No, no, no, no Hinata- no es lo que piensas, pensé en mi interior.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **POP Hinata**

14 de marzo, hoy me levante de buen humor y empecé a limpiar mi departamento, después lavar la ropa, cocinar, comer, lavar, etc.

Eran la 15:00 Pm, estaba por tender mi ropa cuando sonó el timbre, abrí la puerta para encontrarme con mi hermano mayor Sasuke.

-Hola Hinata-

-Hola Sasuke nii-san, pasa, ¿Como estas?-

(N/A: me salto toda la conversación)

\- Espera un rato voy a lavar las tazas- Dije recogiendo la mesa

\- Te ayudo en algo- dijo Sasuke

\- Puedes secar la ropa, por favor- ya que quiere hacer algo

\- Claro-Dijo

Escuche como se dirigía a la lavandería, recogía la ropa y salia al balcón. Mientras tanto yo estaba terminando de lavar los trastes, ya habían pasado 10 minutos habrá pasado algo me pregunte en mi subconsciente. Voy a ir a ver.

-Sasuke nii-san, ya secaste la r...- Mi voz quedo atascada, no puede ser Naruto-kun estaba colgado de su balcón creo apoyado en mi balcón con una mano y en la otra tenía una rosa roja, estaba mirando a Sasuke. No, mi Naruto-kun.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **NARUTO POP**

Mire la situación, parecía que yo me estaba declarando a Sasuke, tenía que aclarar esto de inmediato.

-Hinata-chan, no es lo que parece, lo puedo explicar- Dije apresurada mente.

\- Naruto-kun, porque..

-eh-

-Porque no me dijiste que te gustaba Sasuke nii-chan- grito ella

Me quede shokeado - Hinata-chan, como puedes pensar eso, a mí no me gusta el teme-

-Ah, no- dijo con ojitos inocentes- *Demo (pero), yo vi que te le declarabas.-

\- Es que yo no me declaraba a él, me declaraba a vos, Hinata-chan- Dije enojado por mi frustrada confesión.

\- Qu-que di-dijiste Na-Naruto-kun-

\- Que te amo Hinata-chan, lo hice desde el momento en el que nos encontramos, te acuerdas cuando salias del ascensor y nos chocamos...

 **-.-.-.-.-.-FLASHBACK-.-.-.-.-.-**

Era un invierno, yo estaba ingresando al Hotel iba corriendo al ascensor, justo en ese instante el ascensor se abrió y de ahí salio una chica que por cierto iba distraída leyendo un libro, para mi mala o buena suerte nos chocamos y ambos caímos al piso.

\- ¿Estas bien?, Perdón iba distraido- me disculpe

-Si, no te preocupes estaba concentrada leyendo el libro- Me dijo con su dulce voz.

\- Espera, te ayudo a levantarte- Cogiendo su mano y levantándola del suelo- Por cierto, soy Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto- Levante la mirada y vi a la chica más hermosa que he visto hasta ahora, con su larga cabellera negra con tonos azulados, sus ojos color perla y su piel de porcelana, extrañamente familiar.

\- Soy Hinata, Hinata ...-

-Hinata-chan, eres vos-

\- si, Naruto-kun-

-Hacen tanto tiempo que no nos vemos estas tan cambiada, han pasado mmm 8 años no es verdad-

-Si, tu también cambiaste mucho Naruto-kun.-

\- Toma tu libro se te cayo-Dije dándole su libro.

-Muchas gracias, Naruto-kun- sonriendo - Eto nos vemos más tarde, yo tengo que irme-

-Ah si hasta luego- Dije embobado.

 **-.-.-.-.-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-.-.-.-.-**

\- Lo recuerdas Hinata desde ese mismo momento en el que nos reencontramos,te convertiste en la luz de mi vida- Descolgando de mi balcón y cayendo en el suyo.

-Naruto-kun, yo también te amo, desde la primaría...

 **-.-.-.-.-FLASHBACK-.-.-.-.-**

Era el primer día de clases, el salón era un bullicio.

\- Silencio, clase- Dijo el profesor-Este año tendremos un nuevo alumno, pasa-

Un chico rubio, piel morena, ojos azules apareció por la puerta con su chaqueta y pantalón naranja se le veía nervioso. Toda la clase cuchicheaba sobre él.

-Preséntate- Dijo el profesor

-Soy Naruto Uzumaki, dattebayo- Grito el sonrojado muchacho, provocando risas en el salón.

Todo el aula se rió de él, todos excepto una chica que vio a Naruto con admiración y amor.

-.-.-.-.-FIN DE FLASHBACK-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hinata-chan me ama- Dije sorprendido por tal revelación- ME AMA- Grite, agarrándola de la cintura y dando vueltas, cuando paramos mi mirada y la suya se conectaron acercamos nuestros rostros lentamente, "nos íbamos a besar" al pensar eso me sonroje.

-hmmp- "Tosió" Sasuke, ambos nos separamos inmediatamente.

-Si, Sasu...- No pude completar la frase por un golpe en del *teme (bastardo) -Auch porque fue eso-

\- Como que porque yo tranquilamente estoy secando la ropa de mi hermana y de la nada apareces colgado del balcón declarándome-

\- La confesión era para ella- Interrumpí

-Basta los dos- dijo Hinata- Sasuke nii-san vete por favor-

-Qu-que- balbuceo- pe-pero-

-Pero nada- Dijo mi *hime(princesa) empujándolo de la espalda hacia la puerta.

Luego de que Hinata echara a Sasuke regreso al balcón, regreso a mi lado.

La estreche en mis brazos, juntamos nuestras frentes.

-Donde nos quedamos- Dije besándola

-Naruto-kun, te amo-

-Yo también, Hinata-

 **FIN**

 **-.-.-.-.-**

Mis lectores ¿Cómo estan? aqui les traje este one-shot perdon si los decepciono no tube tiempo de escribir por la segundaria, me absorve mucho tiempo.

Por favor comenten como les parecio y puede aportar algunas sugerencias de como puedo mejorar.

 _ **AVISO:**_ He leido sus reviews y como vi que todos quieren un epilogo de Slave to love, adivinen lo tendrán y si pueden mandar algunas sugerencias no estaria mal, ya que en el fic original todavia no tiene y quiero algunas ideas.

Listo nos volveremos a ver en slave to love

matta ne


End file.
